


【冬鹰】沙发需要换个新的了 pwp 一发完

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：<br/>1、 2000字pwp短打，全文毫无亮点<br/>2、 标题与正文无关</p>
    </blockquote>





	【冬鹰】沙发需要换个新的了 pwp 一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、 2000字pwp短打，全文毫无亮点  
> 2、 标题与正文无关

      Clint在又把Bucky吞入一点后倒吸了一口气。该死的，会在这个时候在公共休息室做爱的果然只有脑子都不太正常的洗脑互助二人组。尽管他早就不是那 个做到一半会被疼哭的情场新手了，但如果Bucky再不改改他那个喜欢扩张到一半就直接插进来的操蛋癖好的话，总有一天神盾局最好的特工之一就要交代在他 的大屌上。

      Clint抓着沙发把自己往上拉了一点，紧绷的手指完全陷进了松软的海绵内。Bucky看着眼前的人扭曲的表情，却不负责任地笑了出来。颤动沿着两人结合的部位传向弓箭手。Clint差点就一屁股坐下去了，如果不是他的炮友终于良心发现地托住了他的腰的话。

      “操你的，James，”Clint试图用力重新把自己撑起来，以摆脱那双操控着自己的手。但他被迫分开的小腿在沙发高级的面料上找不到着力点，只能一次 又一次地往外滑去，感受着那层该死的绒毛轻轻地拂过他的胫骨，被他的汗水弄得一团糟。“老子可没那点闲钱去赔……”

      Clint喋喋不休的嘴被Bucky的义肢阻止。尽管他很想就这么咬断口中的拇指，但显然羟基磷酸钙（1）不会是这种冰冷金属的对手。前杀手在Clint 被迫张开的嘴里为所欲为。他用力地按揉着那柔软的舌头，然后又向上轻轻地挠着他的上颚。机械手并没有真正意义上的感觉，反馈回来压感和热感在Bucky脑 海里形成的不过是一串用于任务的数据，不过在Clint吮吸他的手指时，他却总会有种自己的手又活过来了的错觉。

      弓箭手因为他动作被迫昂起头，重心的后移让他的身子也跟着后仰。虽然他曾和Tony开玩笑说Bucky的屌就像是根钢钉一样，但显然这并不能保证他不会一 下子摔到坚硬的地板上。失重感迫使他不计前嫌地用膝盖夹紧了Bucky的大腿。好整以待的前杀手在最后关头才扶住自己身上的人。尽管知道他是故意 的，Clint却不能否认此时按在他腰上的手掌让他找回了一点点的安全感。但是因为对方的手指还在自己的嘴里肆虐，弓箭手只能用自己的眼神来表达自己心中 的不满。Bucky干脆右手一用力把他重新抱在了怀里。

      “你喜欢这个，”他轻轻地啃咬着Clint的胸肌，然后向上让自己的舌头加入了侵犯他口腔的手指。

      Bucky说得是对的，他那背叛了自己依旧挺立的器官就是证据。但Clint还是不服地对着他翻了个白眼。不过从后者的角度看来，这个景象更接近某次他被操得接近失去意识时高潮的样子。

      Bucky抽回了他的左手，握住了身上人的阴茎。尽管已经被含了好一会儿，但是无机物的温度始终还是比不上他炙热的器官。Clint为这温度差颤抖了一下，但作为掩饰，他咬住了还留在他口腔里的舌头，用犬齿轻轻地刮挠着那上面粗糙的舌苔。

      “你果然喜欢这个。”

      Bucky把他的舌头抽了回来，报复性地咬住了特工的下嘴唇，模仿着他刚才的动作碾压回去。与此同时，他的右手向下探索着，用手指按揉着弓箭手拥有完美弧度的臀瓣，好让Clint更仔细地感受着他埋进去的部分。

      Clint因为这强烈的压迫感挺起腰，却把阴茎送进了前杀手的准兵器中。Bucky技巧性地转动着手腕，让自己机器手掌内凹凸不平的纹路全方位地照顾着这脆弱而敏感的器官。

       Clint最后还是放弃了重新把控节奏的企图，抽回手抵住Bucky的肩膀，把自己从啃咬中救了出来，然后一低头狠狠地咬在了杀手脖子和肩膀链接的地方。

      谢天谢地，Bucky只是收紧了他的右手，而不是他的机械手，不过留在Clint屁股上的淤青也足够让他好几天都坐立不安。为了惩戒这个小坏 蛋，Bucky放开了Clint的性器，用他拥有绝对优势的机械臂按住Clint的腰，然后用他的右手稍稍用力地拍打那块开始变色的皮肤。

       “草腻……”

       Clint把自己的脑袋压在了Bucky的肩膀上，发出的抗议像是小动物的啜泣。他被固定的身体没办法逃离掌掴。这让他只能有限地扭动着腰，在被击打时反射性地收缩着他的肠道，在承受惩罚的同时给施虐者带来快感。

       尽管Bucky的力道有所保留，但Clint的屁股很快就变得通红。不过Clint并不打算求饶。事实上，在任何情况下他都不会求饶，这让他在磨合期吃到 了足够的苦头。不过Bucky已经摸索出了Clint能够承受的精确范围。他在太超过之前停了手。这次掌掴作为警告已经够了，而且他还有足够多的时间来继 续教育这个顽固的小孩。

       Bucky松开了Clint，把自己的机械手掌敷在了他还红肿着的屁股上。Clint为这抚慰呻吟出声，小幅度地摇动着屁股来调整位置。

       Bucky因为这刺激发出了一声低吼，他的阴茎弹跳了一下，就快要达到顶点。

       “啧，你这个……”Bucky想了好一会儿都没有找到合适的词，于是他决定放弃思考，用金属手指抚摸着因为长时间被扩张而红肿的穴口。

       “你最好快点动起来，再过3分钟还不能让我射的话，我就把它塞进去。”

————End————  
注释：  
1、羟基磷酸钙：牙齿的主要成分

**Author's Note:**

> 就是欠了个梗，趁有空码了出来......  
> （不用求完整版了，能有办法从前戏写到清理的话，我也不想就写中间这一截啊 Orz）


End file.
